Worse Things
by hp-lotr-etc
Summary: Episode 119 gap-filler, “The worst that can happen is people will think you’re straight…”


Prompt: Episode 119, "The worst that can happen is people will think you're straight…"

Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of this fic and all right belong to the people who own them.

This is my first time writing anything… born out of desperation and fanfic withdrawal when my computer was broken for two days… be kind, constructive criticism welcome.

Worse Things

Oh joy. Another day at St. James… normal enough I suppose. Except that Daph is still acting all weird. I've barely spoken to her all day, I think she must be avoiding me. But she promised things wouldn't change between us after we… you know. So, maybe I'm just imagining things.

After Calculus I say September leaning near my locker. "Hey Justin," she smiled.

"Hey."

"How are you?" she asked. Since when does she care?

"Fine… "I answered slowly. I mean, she' friends with Daph, but it's not like we really talk.

And she keeps going… "So, Daphne told me she had a really great time with you the other night and well… some friends and I were wondering if you two were dating now…?"

"What? No! She's my best friend."

"Oh, great! Well, I'll see you later then," she tittered. I watched as she disappeared into a group of people I vaguely recognized as members of the dance team. What the hell was that? I kept wondering as I headed to Lunch, hopefully I will see Daph and I can ask her.

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

Six! Six people in 3 hours had, for lack of a better word, _propositioned_ me at school. And every single one of them was female. Shit…

Meagan, in my Chem class even said that she'd heard I was a "great ride". I mean, what the fuck? It must have been that idiot September, I mean Daph would never… And where is Daphne anyway? I had been waiting by the front of the school for 10 minutes now. We usually walk home together but today I have barely seen her outside of classes.

I was just about to walk home by myself when Glenn walked up behind me.

"Hey Justin, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Oh shit… does he know too? I know she broke up with him, but what if he blames me? He should blame me, I guess. I have a feeling that this is going to end with me getting g wailed on… So I am surprised when he says instead "Listen, I don't' wanna make this a big deal or anything. I mean, I liked Daphne a lot and if she broke up with me I'm not gonna take it out on you... but, I kinda wanna know… why did you sleep with her? I thought you guys were just friends."

"Uh… well, because she asked me to… be her 1st."

"She asked you? … No offense, but why would she ask _you_…?" Talk about awkward.

"Well… I guess… because she trusted me… and she knew I wouldn't be an asshole after…"

He's nodding, and as strange as this conversation was, I still couldn't believe what came out of my mouth next. "… And besides, I've probably had more sex than anyone else in this fucking school, so I guess she wanted someone with some experience…"

He looks shocked, "What? But, I've never even heard of you dating anyone."

Okay. I really don't want to be having this conversation with some jock in the school parking lot, but I decided to just go with it.

"Well, first of all, you don't exactly have to be dating someone to have sex with them, now do you? And besides, before Daph I'd never slept with anyone from St. James." I smirked a little.

He's looking at me with this confused look on his face, like I had just turned his world on edge a little bit. It's kind of cute.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just … never really thought of you as… uh, active… I mean, you're kind of … quiet."

"Oh…"

The silence drags on but he still just stands there.

"How many?" he asks suddenly.

"Huh?"

"How many people have you had sex with… you said you have sex a lot…"

Okay, this is getting a little bizarre. " I don't know an exact number… I mean, it's not like I keep tractk… a couple dozen I guess?"

"Shit, man! Are you serious? How do you manage that?" He sounds impressed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, where did you find that many people to have sex with?!?" He's looking more shocked now, and maybe even a little awed… If only he knew. I decided to tell the truth, soft of…

"It's not that hard. I mean, I go out to clubs, bars, whatever, a few times a week and usually find someone to hook up with."

"Dude, you have to take me with you." He says, with a look of excitement on his face.

"Uh, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"What? Why not? Man, at least give me some tips."

I roll my eyes, and just then I spot a familiar Jeep going around the corner, I start walking toward the street.

"Come on man, anything!" he shouts.

I turn around, "Just wear tight pants and act like you're the hottest thing in town. Works for me. "

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

As I climb into the Jeep I see Glenn talking to a group of jocks in front of the school. He seems to be telling the something exciting.

"How was school?" I hear from next to me.

"Well, I think they've all managed to convince themselves that I'm straight. And they're very excited about it too," I respond.

After a pause, he smirks, "I suppose there are worse things that could happen."


End file.
